


I Can't Adjust To This Disgust, We're Done, And I Just Wish I Could Stay

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy struggles with having been compelled by Damon and feels that he has to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Adjust To This Disgust, We're Done, And I Just Wish I Could Stay

Was any of what the two of them had had ever real? Or had Damon been compelling Jeremy the entire time, not just in the aftermath of Vicki’s death so that he wouldn’t remember what had happened? Jeremy couldn’t be sure, not now he knew the truth. He knew now that the memory he had in his head of Vicki standing before him, telling him she was getting the hell out of Mystic Falls, was a memory of Damon’s creation, yet it still felt as real to him as the memories he had of his family from long before he even met Damon. 

Jeremy wondered whether anything had been real. Had Damon compelled him to believe that he was in love with him just as a way of persuading Jeremy not to look into Vicki’s death any further? Had any of Damon’s feelings for Jeremy been real, or even any of Jeremy’s feelings for Damon?

After Vicki, after Anna, after his short lived relationship with Bonnie which had ended after she had found out about Vicki and Anna coming back, Damon had been the one person who had been able to put a smile on Jeremy’s face, and now that he knew about Damon’s compulsion, even that had been taken away from him. 

He had to leave, to turn his back on Damon and walk away from the relationship. If he stayed, he couldn’t trust Damon not to somehow get him off vervain and try to compel him again, so that he would forget that he had ever found out the truth.

He knew it was the right thing to do. Yet a part of Jeremy wished he could turn round, pretend he never knew, go back to Damon like nothing had happened.

 

“You gonna invite me in?”

“Damon.” Jeremy had to admit he hadn’t been expecting Damon to turn up in Denver. Someone who had merely been compelling him to forget and didn’t care for him as a person probably wouldn’t have done. “Against my better judgement, you can come in.”

“So who told you?” Damon asked as he sat down on the couch. “Vampire Barbie? Bon-Bon?”

“Nobody.” Jeremy snapped. “I figured it out. How could I have remembered Vicki telling me she was leaving town when that never happened? It was easy to put the pieces together.”

“Smart as well as hot.” Damon grinned. “I like that.”

“So why are you here, Damon?” Jeremy asked. “Come to compel me to forget again?”

“I’m not gonna do that.” Damon shook his head. “I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“Wait. Damon Salvatore admitting he was wrong about something?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Ever tell that to Stefan, and I’ll have to kill you again.” Damon grinned. “But I’m here to bring you back. I screwed up, and I’m sorry, and I need you. Oh, and by the way? I never compelled you to fall for me. That was all my own brand of natural Salvatore charm.”

Jeremy laughed in spite of himself. “And modest as well.” The truth was, he had missed Damon the entire time he’d been in Denver. And okay, maybe he wasn’t ready to fully trust him again after what had happened, but he was back on vervain now, and if they took things slowly, then maybe it didn’t have to be the end and they could make it work once again.


End file.
